An example of the article transport facility above is disclosed in JP H9-315518A (Patent Document 1). In the article transport facility according to Patent Document 1, the stacker crane includes: a travelling carriage that is able to travel in the rack width direction; an elevator body that is guided along a mast that is provided so as to stand on the travelling carriage; and a first transferring device and a second transferring device that are supported by the elevator body.
In this way, the two transferring devices, namely the first transferring device and the second transferring device, are supported by the elevator body so that articles can be transferred to/from a storage section by the first transferring device, and articles can be transferred to/from a storage section by the second transferring device. The article transport facility is thus configured to be able to simultaneously transfer articles to/from two storage sections with a single stacker crane.